User talk:Esteban Colberto
Talk Archive '06 *Talk Archive January '07 =Talk To Me= email check your wikiality account - I sent you a question this morning. --thisniss 15:05, 5 March 2007 (UTC) on another topic: I love the tip! My only problem is that I want to "tip" you for your general graphic godliness, and the "tip" is for specific pages only. So I have been struggling to decide which one of many is the "tip" worthy. That's like chosing which of Stephen's songs is the best. Impossible. Pages of the Month I don't know if you were going to start that, but I just wanted to let you know, for the Year End voting, a category was not voted on unless it had 3 entries. From what I remember, February 2007 only had 2 "featured" articles: Jew Testament/The Law and Wikinazi. So, I guess technically February 2007 Feature would only have 2 entries...meaning no voting again for Feature of the Month. Unless you want to do it...I'm just saying...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:16, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Official Colbert Rituals You know until I saw you editing this page, I never realized how many rituals SC has created...exfoliation, bedtime, so many more...I wonder if we have pages for all of them, or am I imagining things?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:02, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :He sure does mention exfoliation a lot. But yeah, thats a good point. He has one way of doing things, and that will never change, no matter how ridiculous amazing it is. We need a template. --Esteban Colberto 06:06, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Number of "Featured Articles" on Main Page I was once again admiring the look of the Main Page, which is awesome! when I noticed that the one "featured" article is listed again with the previous 9! I don't know when that happened, but I changed it back so there is one page that is given the left side of the "Featured" section, the previous 9 are listed at the right. The one given the left side doesn't need to be listed on the right. I forgot, where do we post that?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:12, 1 March 2007 (UTC) : I agree, the Main Page really came together and looks great IMO. Ordered but over-the-top: perfect. Anyway, what did you mean by "where do we post that?".--Esteban Colberto 05:25, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ::Oh pooh, I have been under the weather all day today, can't think/type/feel straight...where do we post the rule to clarify how that is done? Protocols?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:34, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :::No problem, I understand. Yeah, it could be posted in Featured Articles/Protocol. Right now it basically just says update main page so I guess you could add more detail, but probably not necesarry. Hope you feel better soon! Btw, I'm pretty proud of us for the new main page. I hope it's working and people are clicking the links. --Esteban Colberto 05:42, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ::You know, maybe someone (you, lol) could use it as a new logo?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:45, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Did you know list Moving Conversation to the Admin Board. Thanks Thank you for making my dreams come true and featuring American'ts as Wikiality.com's featured word! It truely is an honor to be the first featured word. Thanks again, and keep the truthiness coming! --Winky 07:10, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Conservapedia.com FYI, they will soon find all their most interesting edits, so be sure to use the "diff" url, so we can still link to it instead of their "fix"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:24, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Reskin Looks really good, MC E. You and Watch are to be commended (as always) for your brilliance. I'll help with upkeep and all as you need me to - I'll watch the Admin Board for requests, and you can also just let me know what would be helpful vs. annoying.--thisniss 05:08, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :That new pic looks much better, I am currently trying to create a better "Did you know...?"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:26, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry, was already working on it when you messaged. :P --Esteban Colberto 18:41, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ::No need to apologize; I added your new pic and my new "Did you know...?" pic and voila!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:02, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :::Definitely better!--Esteban Colberto 19:07, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ::Just an FYI...I seperated the two boxes because where they meet, the colors get garbled, also, if we are going to say something other than "Did you know...?" it should be a Wikiality.com creation, like truthyism. I do love your pic much better and feel it should be at the top, especially since it has Stephen in it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:10, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :::I noticed that, and what you say makes sense. I leave the rest to you. :D --Esteban Colberto 19:17, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ::Let me just tell you what I was thinking with that "Did you know...?" I was going for false elegance, kinda gaudy and pompous, yet patriotic...like NASCAR "fashions". What you just made with the Brush Script would be perfect if the outline was a dark blue instead of black. But that's what I was trying to do.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:40, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :::Ah, I wasn't getting the colors. They were pretty much hideous to me, but that makes sense with what you were trying to do. --Esteban Colberto 19:54, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ::Absolutely, the tackier the better. Something in a 1970's cowgirl outfit! LOL Now if we could just get fringe on a font and still be able to read it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:58, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Main Page2 I have done a bit of fiddling on our sandbox, please check it out and adjust as you see fit, and whnever you are ready, copy/paste onto the real Main Page--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:20, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :On the talkpage, I have been trying to get ahead, so we won't have to rush around to keep fresh stuff up. Check it out and add stuff you see worth noting, so we won't fall behind.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:36, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::Just to be clear, when you get time, post on the Wikiality talk:Admin Board how you want this stuff to work, thanks--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:13, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Template? Your Eagle Forum University and some other recent additions made me wonder if I should make an "institute of higher learnin'" template. We have a number of universities and such, and although the Touched template is a good all-around learnin' tag, I felt we might want something for the extra distinguished folks like Eagle Forum and Bob Jones. lol. Do you think this is an unnecessary complication (I mean, just an extra category that we don't need)? I'm looking for another opinion before I probably neglect to do anything about it for a long time anyway (my own institute of higher learnin, and the show I'm working on, having a higher priority on my time than template making for the next couple of weeks).--thisniss 17:33, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Featured Word I was trying not to make a mess...the main page (so we can show whcih words have been featured and keep track) is Wikiality.com Featured Word, to nominate, go to that page's talk page, just like we do with Featured Articles--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:11, 23 February 2007 (UTC) FYI You have Rupert in your gsallery twice.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:21, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Features Just wanted to see how you're doing with them, if you need any help and if you have checked out our quasi-secret Main Page2?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:54, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :Okay, just checking, I remembered you said you only wanted to do it if people helped, so I am offering. Drop me a note if you need anything.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:07, 20 February 2007 (UTC) ::Left a note on the Template:Wn talk page for you. I'm crazy busy for the next couple of weeks, so I won't be around much and I just wanted to make sure you saw it. I'll be "back" more after March 4ish, so please let me know if there's any way that I can help, too.--thisniss 03:15, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Tad Sighting I left a note at WatchTV's talk, too, but I'm really excited and so telling everyone who might care to read this! It's a better-than-usual Monday start for me, I guess, to get a hint at a Report story that's Tad-centric, complete w/ Tad pics (including one where he's talking to Phil Donahue). yay!--thisniss 13:30, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :More pics from the shoot.--thisniss 13:43, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Monthly Awards? How do you feel about voting for monthly awards? Quarterly awards? I am asking because I have seen quite a few very funny pictures and that would be an easy way to put something new and funny on the front page made by non-admins...just a suggestion--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:46, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Suggestion for Word I was originally going to start featuring words that were nominated (without voting) as long as they meet a minimum standard. It is, of course, up to you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:19, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :I think the person who first posted assumed that it would be exactly like the other features. BTW, check out Main Page2, I "reskinned" it (as a test). The flags at the top may/can be replaced for other things. I just wanted to get the size right. Also, the Colbert in the middle (also at the top) is formatted so something can be written between his hands (as a quasi-announcement). As always, you may adjust it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:09, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Will you join my new club? Check yes or no. (really I just wanted you to see the userbox).--thisniss 07:31, 17 February 2007 (UTC) MC stuff I posted a note on the MC talk page, basically saying that WatchTV and I had a lot of discussions/"friendly debates" about how the features, "page of the day," Main Page stuff, etc. could/should work. I will dig the notes for these up later and post them for you - they're boring, but it might be helpful to you in terms of seeing where some decisions have come from, make decisions that have yet to be made, and/or giving you some ideas that you might like. Or you can just ignore the whole thing if it's too much. :) Btw, I hope my pic addition to your talk page was okay - it was meant as a tribute! But if the bowing pole dancers start causing any trouble, you have my permission to give them the boot. lol--thisniss 23:17, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :So let me see if I got this straight: Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely, and Wiki power pimps Esteban's talk page. That seems appropriate.--thisniss 03:47, 17 February 2007 (UTC) FYI I have had problems when "section" titles are included in templates. Whenever the "edit" is pressed, it goes to the template and not the section of the page the template was placed on. You might wanna double-check the "rev" template so it doesn't do that.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:18, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :Hey, don't worry about it, I made one, and then because I have sysop privileges, I didn't realize I was editing the template and not the page...Thisniss had to tell me...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:35, 16 February 2007 (UTC) FOX's "Daily Show" Me too, check the dates on the history--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:27, 16 February 2007 (UTC) WAAlpha I left you a note on the talk page, but wanted to make sure you saw it. I just totally mistook that for a "club" userbox, and so moved it to the "Tek Club" category. I was writing (and confusing) El Payo about it as you were leaving the note. :)--thisniss 03:23, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :Did you want to move this back to a different category, or are you going to "give it up" for the club kids to use? I really didn't mean to steal your award template - I just didn't realize that it was an award template! If you don't want to reclaim it, we should let WatchTV know that he can add it to the Wikiality:Truthiness University Degrees page as a userbox option. If you do want to reclaim it, I'll take it off the Wikiality:Clubhouses page. Either way is okay with me. Oh, and I missed you!--thisniss 13:31, 15 February 2007 (UTC) MC Of course you will get help; I wouldn't ask for a volunteer and then abandon him! What kind of a person do you think I am?? A liberal!? LOL. Okay, first thing, go over to the Admin Board and call dibs for MC. When you get a chance, go through whatever rules there are and adjust them as you see fit. But keep us posted (on the Admin Board) to any changes. Thanks again!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:13, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :(kneeling)...Oh great and powerful Esteban!!! I offer you this sacrifice to your altar! But, seriously, I started it already, alter it as you see fit...I guess we can call you MC Esteban now, huh? lol--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:22, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ::Can you do all that without getting burned out? I was just going to ask if you wanted to put a timelimit on your reign? (To give another admin a chance...just a thought for now) But, if you haven't already, check out what we have already as far as "merit badges" on userboxes. And since you are Wikiality.com's first MC (in the hizzouse!) you are breaking ground for the MC's to come after you! So, I guess that makes you MC Sakagewa?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:36, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Oh pooh, I think time limit would be something like 3 months?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:38, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :::OK, I like plans, let's people know where not to step...as far as the timelimit, I was just hoping to coax the shyer admnis to participate a little more, and maybe if they see a time limit their commitment to the page might not seem so overwhelming. In regards to how many "specialties" an admin can have I feel that would be up to the admin. Whatever floats your boat, as the kids say...and I like your change to the MC tag.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:52, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :Userboxes They are new to this wiki (I kinda copied them fromthat place) so how they are used is really up for grabs. It was supposed to be a part of the "Truthiness University/Colbert College" idea I started over on the Admin Board. I think awards and self-identifying tags must be seperate. Check out the link I made for MC's (in the hizzowzzz!) and see all the pages that need to be checked for discrepancies. For every award, there will be another set. The more awads given out in each category, the harder it will be to check. It isn't a problem, I am just saying...also, some of those "userboxes" are ersatz awards. Initially I was going to give all new people the one with the cherry and wasn't going to let them put anything else on their pages until they popped their cherry! (HA! I made a joke) But, seriously, check out some of the discussion on the Admin Board and see if any of that helps.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:06, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Colbert Hosting Grammys? Oh Lordy, lordy...I hope that makes Stephen mention us again! LOL, thanks for the heads-up!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:31, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Games on Front Page Can you think of a way to display some of your bumperstickers on the front page? Some kind of miniature? I don't know if we should do it this soon, or if we should wait to put it on the MP until closer to the campaigning season? What do you think feel?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:58, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I thought that might be the reason why you hadn't put it on the front page yet.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:44, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Get Out the Vote Idea I am perpetually disheartened by Real Americans (well, Real Wikialists) lack of interest in voting. I don't know if there's anything we can actually do about this, but I did wonder about the possibility of using your excellent Uncle Stephen image with a slightly different text (like "Vote for Featured Articles" instead of "Help Edit...". How would you feel about this? I think it would be cool if we could find a spot for it somewhere on the front page maybe (with or without the text change - I just like it). I would like to propose this to WatchTV and the rest o' the admins, but wanted to see what your gut said first.--thisniss 05:09, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :I think we should give it a try, and Watch seems okay with the idea. How about something like "Uncle Stephen wants you to vote for featured articles" - or whatever variants on that and what you already have makes the most sense to you, fits on the page best, and takes the least time/work on your part. I haven't seen you around much in the last little bit, so I figure you must be busy with something somewhere out there in the so-called "real" world. (damn that reality) As always, you shouldn't stress this - just fit it into your life when/if you can. I hope you are well and not too busy.--thisniss 12:45, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Colbert the Gray You are dangerous--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:57, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Zounds!!! It's beautiful!--thisniss 20:15, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Thank you! --Esteban Colberto 20:20, 4 February 2007 (UTC) By the way, have you seen Gandalf or Wizard yet? Your latest artwork has inspired a lot of joy around here in your absence.--thisniss 12:45, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Wikinazi You know I wasn't trying to get all Wikinazi about Wikinazi, right? It's really funny, and I hope it goes to the front page soon. And I certainly wasn't trying to say we should "pull our punches" or anything - I just want to make sure that it's doing what it intends to do, without needlessly antagonizing a bunch of frustrated wikipedophiles (they need some antagonizing, but we want to make sure we know which fight we're picking). When I saw an earlier "draft" of this page, my gut reaction was similar to how I used to feel when I'd see Abbie Hoffman's "Steal This Book" in a Borders or Barnes & Noble. For a long time, I just couldn't resist stealing it. I'm not a person who steals things, ever. But the book was practically telling me to do it, and those chain stores should have known better than to think they could sell "Steal This Book" for $12.99, and I'm a crazy person, clearly... Anyway, I feel the tone of the Wikinazi piece does not say "Vandalize This Wiki" now, but it felt borderline before. Maybe I'm just paranoid, though. --thisniss 06:32, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Vanity I don't judge the person; I punish what they do.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:09, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Oh, okay, I'm kinda dense, go over to Aqua Teen Hunger Force and its talk page and see how dense I am...Hey! You kids! Get off my lawn! I gotta go...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:22, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Pages on Peer Review You don't have to work on the pages (unless of course you choose to). Peer Review is for people to ask for help so that they may develop their pages on their own; not for us to fix/rescue, necessarily.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:28, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I just didn't want you to think you had to.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:35, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :::No mind reading; thisniss asked me about Peer Review earlier and maybe my answer could have been taken differently. I just feel it-getters should provide the advice for pages on Peer Review, but not necessarily edit everypage on Peer Review. Otherwise every random Noriss-lover would advice people on pages...Or worse: the "final" edit for every page would be by an admin, which would really make us wikinazis. : ( --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:41, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Table with white lines I am working on it--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:03, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :It's possible, but I have all my "secret" codes on my other computer...so it will be a while before I can fix it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:28, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::I feel I got it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:23, 4 February 2007 (UTC) R.C. Yeah, The Rampaging Colbert is too good to let go! It seems like I spend all my time here, yet somehow never manage to "get anything done." This really is becoming like work. yipes! :) --thisniss 21:21, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Wizard pics If I sent you some pics of Harry Potter and Gandalf, do you think you could put Stephen's face on them? If you don't have time/inclination, it's no big deal. I thought it might be time for a Wizard page, given that Stephen clearly has a "fantasy" fantasy theme going. I mean, he's got the Lord of the Rings thing, he had a youthful obsession with Dungeons & Dragons, and now we find out that "Attend Hogwarts" is on his Fantasies Board? Clearly the man wants to be (or more likely, is) a Wizard. So I just thought... Anyway, if you are up for this, I can email you some pics (just culled from Google, so you could certainly choose your own, too). Again, if not, it's no problem. --thisniss 03:51, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :I am sending you some wizard pics now. And you have definitely not held up the Family page - I appreciated the screen caps you got for me and have been meaning to put them in for a while. I just got to a certain point with the page, got overwhelmed, put it on my "later" list, and haven't gotten back to it since. I guess it needs a jumpstart at this point! --thisniss 06:45, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for recommending me for an "upgrade" to admin. I will do my very best to serve Our Glorious Stephen, The Baby Jesus, and America, in order to prove that your faith in me was well founded. Here I am, already hard at work! (btw, I think we also both just got made Truthiness Monkeys - which would have been promotion enough for me. But it's fun to have weapons, too.) --thisniss 08:14, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :You know, flinging poo was the whole reason I got into this thing in the first place. That, and the Bananas. But I'll stop the flinging if it really bothers you. --thisniss 02:18, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Please check I was going to clean that up, but didn't want to ruin it for you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:30, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Un Vandal Thanks for getting that one! What a mess! It seems after every show he mentions Wikipedia he will mention us; I am afraid we might get slammed again tonight. Luckily I will be able to watch the page after the show.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:35, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :I'm reading it now! How funny! BTW you should archive your talk page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:34, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Tombstone LOL Good idea, but ya gotta remember to use the ".com" at the end of Wikiality!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:07, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Editing Hysteria ??? What the hell hapenned!? No, wait, don't tell me...I will see it in 2 1/2 hours...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:57, 30 January 2007 (UTC) --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:01, 24 October 2006 (UTC) I'm a n00b but my gut tells me many things i look forward to informing the world as to what my gut tells me i hate liberals and islamofascists. who are pretty much the same thing. except one has brown skin. i forget which...